Moonlight Sonata
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Shuichi asks Tohma to play Moonlight Sonata and he gets more than he bargained for...
1. To Your Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Gravitation isn't mine.

Story: Shuichi asks Tohma to play Moonlight Sonata for him.

Set after the TV series (not manga).

Spoilers: Maybe.

Warnings: If any other than Yaoi.

Pairings: Tohma/Shuichi, mentions of Eiri/Shuichi

A/n: Part 2 will be up as soon as I finish translating some things. It is a bit more cheery than this one. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

_Chapter One: To Your Satisfaction_

Tohma had decided to stay in a little longer and holed himself in his office. He sat and thought about the new lyrics that they had to produce and remembered he was the only one working on it that night. Ryuichi was out with Tatsuha at the festival and Noriko was with her husband spending a rare rendezvous. He recalled his own marriage and how it was falling into shambles. It wasn't that he and Mika were fighting; it was just that he was in love with someone else. Not Eiri. But someone currently with Eiri.

It was bizarre at first. All those times he thought Eiri was the one and then a humanoid pink kitten had ruined his happily ever after plans. It probably built from that to make him realize how…precious that pink kitten was. Tohma smiled and began to think of his melody for the new song.

"Seguchi-san?"

How wonderful. "Yes, Shuichi?" His eyes widened and he almost lost it. He hadn't remembered to say Shuichi's last name. It had always been something he had done in the past and now he was calling Shuichi with such familiarity. He could see Shuichi's wide eyes as he turned to look at the singer better from his spot at the piano. He saw the younger boy snap out of it and what he said next had him blink twice. Slowly. "I came to check up on you. I overheard you were staying late."

Tohma could see the blush on Shuichi's face. "I'm fine. But what are you doing here this late? Everyone's been gone for an hour." Tohma also saw the blush intensify. "Ah, well, you see…I had a quick brainstorm. So before I forgot I went into silent mode and ignored everyone in the studio while working on the lyrics I had just thought of."

Tohma smiled. "Well now, you've certainly worked very hard. What was this inspiration that had you ready to take on more work? I dare say I have never seen you work so hard as of that one time where you were determined to prove Eiri-san wrong." And then his smile became more forced.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I guess you can see it. It'll be so cool! A Grasper would be checking out my lyrics!"

Tohma's smile became real once more and he grabbed the paper with those sacred words. "This is good, Shindou-san –"

"It's Shuichi." Tohma was surprised for a moment before he continued. "Well done, Shuichi. But you still haven't answered my question."

Shuichi looked a little sad when he answered. "Yuki and I had another fight. I got to really think about things. I don't know where we stand any more. I don't think I've _ever_ known where we we've stood."

Tohma nodded and was going to say something until –

"Play Moonlight Sonata for me." Once more, Seguchi Tohma was surprised. "What? Why?" He watched as Shuichi walked over to his window and looked up, where ironically, the moon shined. "If there was any music I've ever appreciated that wasn't from Nittle Grasper, it was that. It was so sad and it was played so beautifully. It captured me the same way your own works did. I even hate to say it but perhaps a bit more.

"And if it did captivate me a bit more, it would be even better if it was played by someone who I know is a genius at playing excellent works of musical art."

Who was Tohma to refuse?

And he played. He put his soul into it and his emotions so that the already sad melody was made even more heartrending. While he played he thought of Shuichi and how not only was Tohma playing for him but the emotions being made into song was because of him. His fingers danced across the keys and his eyes kept close throughout the whole song and Tohma could hear nothing else.

If only he had fallen more quickly. If only he had acted faster. If only he had the courage.

But then again, he was only human.

He finished and he heard nothing. Perhaps it had all been his imagination and Shuichi hadn't really been there. It was all probably some sick joke his mind created and he was just acting with it.

"Beautiful." He heard it. No doubt about it. Tohma whirled around and saw Shuichi still by the window, now facing him, with his eyes wide open and tears leaking. He looked so sad…

Tohma walked over to there and held him as he cried silently. "Shuichi-kun, don't cry. You should know, even if I will never admit this ever again, that I hate to see you cry. It makes me sad when you are depress." Even as Tohma could feel Shuichi in his arms he still thought himself dreaming. How else had the boy of his dreams be in his arms, so intimately?

"Tohma."

Tohma wondered how many more times must he be surprised. Shuichi had stopped calling him Seguchi-san and was being informal. He looked down and saw such a lovely picture.

Shuichi still had that sad look but the tears was only at his eyes and had not fallen yet. But he had this blush that helped made him look…heavenly.

"Tohma? Do you have something in your pocket? I…I feel something hard poking at me." It was Tohma's turn to blush and he knew what Shuichi had been thinking. It turned out it was his sunglasses holder but that didn't mean he wasn't getting hard from that image Shuichi made earlier.

But maybe this was his turn to make Shuichi see. Everything looked like it was the right time and he became confident that it would go over smoothly for both of them if it did not go as he had wished it would. There was a bunch of sake in his mini bar…

"Shuichi." He had looked down the whole time he had been thinking and he knew that his face was probably shadowed by his bangs. He clenched his right hand and took a deep breath. "Aishiteru."

"What? I think you said I love you. Speak up, Tohma-san." Tohma just had to whisper it.

Okay, he hadn't really been ready. _And_ he wasn't really all that confident…but if he wanted Shuichi to stop with the formalities and be his then he had to make sure that he wasn't going to chicken out. And he knew actions were done quickly and brashly. Plus, didn't the old saying go, '_Actions speak louder than words…'_?

So Tohma went ahead and kissed Shuichi. At first there was nothing but then Tohma felt arms circling his waist. He felt wonderful and wished it could last forever but he knew that they would need to get air. Unfortunately, that was soon.

"Tohma…" He heard Shuichi say breathily. No words were needed to explain but Tohma was afraid of the rejection.

"If only you had come sooner."

Then he was left alone in his dark office with only the moonlight providing what little light he had.

Even if he had held those little moments with Shuichi his heart ached. So he wept bitterly on the floor, wondering where had things gone out of his control. When had he stopped loving Eiri and fallen in love with his lover instead? When was he going to stop falling in love with the impossible?

Suddenly, he had a hit of inspiration himself. He knew what lyrics he should write so he wrote them down quickly. And the melody was all set as well.

This time, he had his heart to go on and to help with his music. The solo performances that they had to do for the concert next week were going to be a bit easier for him. It would only be hard because of the person he most wanted to hear it would know what he was singing about.

But it was all worth it.

And he smiled sadly once more before he lay on his couch, not intending to go home. He fell asleep quickly, thinking of his special night and dreaming of many more he wished would come.


	2. Your Moonlight Sonata

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
Story: Part two.  
Set after the TV series (not manga).  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Pairings: Tohma/Shuichi, Eiri/ Shuichi  
Warnings: This is Gravitation…you should know the drill.  
A/n: P.s. I don't know what the Japanese words mean in Welcome To My Romance. I got the lyrics off a site…

Tohma's song will probably be badly translated. Stupid translators on the web think I need the characters. NO! I need the words! So I resort to the old-fashioned way: Webster's New World Japanese Dictionary. It's so hard. A note added way later on: I give up. I want to get the chapter out and I cannot do the translations. I have no patience right now because I want to do so many things at once…Heh, I know the song sucks.

**Moonlight Sonata**  
_Chapter One: Your Moonlight Sonata_

Sunlight streamed in and shined on the sleeping face of Seguchi Tohma. His face was sad and there were tear marks. Noriko and Ryuichi just crouched there watching the blonde until the other had shifted so that his face was buried into the crook of the couch. Ryuichi crawled over to Tohma and pulled a piece of the other's hair. "Tooohma. Wakey wakey. Time to get up now."

Ryuichi was going to repeat it when a muffled voice caught his attention. "I'm up." Ryuichi smiled and let go of Tohma's hair. They saw as Tohma sat up more tears and of course Tohma tried to cover it up by wiping his face to pretend he was wiping away sleep instead of tears. It still looked like he had been crying…

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Noriko raised an eyebrow. "We could ask the same. You slept here all night?"

Tohma smiled a little and said, "I was working on the some lyrics. I had a brainstorm," remembering what Shuichi had said to him.

"That's great to hear but I have a feeling there's more to this. I'll be back with coffee. You look like you need it." Once Noriko had left Ryuichi became serious. "What's wrong, na no da? Noriko-chan is right. Something else is the matter." Tohma sighed and blew his hair out of his face childishly. "Something did happen. But I don't know if I really want to talk about it right now…"

Ryuichi looked at him and Tohma scowled. "Ryu-kun, I'm fine. Honestly." Still, Ryuichi continued to pursue the subject. "I love someone very much. But…he is already out of my reach." Ryuichi tilted his head and started biting his lower lip. Tohma could see Ryuichi's eyes scrutinizing him. "Who?" Tohma winced and was going to say '_none of your business'_ when he guessed it really didn't matter. "Shuichi-kun…" Tohma lowered his head so he wouldn't be able to see Ryuichi's face.

"REALLY, NA NO DA?" Tohma snapped his head up and his hand shot forward and covered Ryuichi's mouth. "Not so loud! The whole city will be able to hear you." Ryuichi smiled and laughed it off. He was so quick at changing personalities on him…

"So does this mean Tohma doesn't love Eiri-san any more?" Tohma flopped back against the couch and slipped his arms behind his head. '_Might as well tell him the_ _whole story so there won't be a lot of questions_.'

Once Tohma was done, he saw Ryuichi with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kumagoro was forgotten on the floor and Tohma knew the next few words were going to affect his actions in the next few days. "Show him that you'll always be there. If he loves you back then he'll have to let Yuki go. But maybe it's the matter of Yuki letting _him_ go." Tohma nodded and Ryuichi continued. "Just don't lose hope so easily. Be there by his side and make sure he knows that no matter your feelings for him you'll always be his friend. Someone he could count on. If you love him truly, you'll never get over it and you'll be waiting forever for him."

Tohma knew he was ready to wait that forever for Shuichi but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He hated that it always ended up bad for him but it wasn't only him now. Shuichi was affected by this too.

"Okay. Okay. Right, I think I can do that. Say, where is Shu-kun? Has he come to work yet?" Ryuichi grinned. "So it's Shu-kun, eh? Tohma is in looo-_ve_!" Tohma blushed and was going to smack Ryuichi upside the head when Noriko came back. "Hey guys! What went on when I left?" Tohma rolled his eyes. "As if you weren't hiding and eavesdropping. Besides, where's the coffee, huh?"

"Uh…it spilled on the way here. I had the jerk who made me spill it get more and he's coming soon…" Tohma looked at her skeptically and she just shrugged. "So, what are you planning to do now that the secrets out."

"Exactly what I said I would do." Noriko snorted. "That wasn't what I meant. Hello! Your brainstorm? That was from Shuichi, wasn't it? He gave you the sudden inspiration. How did that inspiration go?" Tohma handed her the lyrics and she read them fast. "Wow. They're beautiful. Do you…do you have a melody for it?" Tohma nodded and played it for them. When he finished, he heard nothing. This was definitely de ja vu.

"Man, you got it bad." Noriko proceeded to giggle. Ryuichi joined in the giggling and Tohma sighed. Soon enough, he started giggling with them.

* * *

"Shuichi-kun! Matte!" Tohma jogged a little to catch up to the singer. He saw Shuichi hesitate but stop. "Hey! Can I walk you to your studio?" He saw Shuichi's face flush and he grinned at the young boy. "O-okay," he heard the other stumble. So they walk and Tohma casually slip his arm over Shuichi's shoulders. "T-Tohma!" He saw Shuichi look incredulously up at him and he just continued grinning. "Hai?"

"What are you doing?" Tohma almost let his grin get bigger but he held it in. "Nani, what's wrong?" he said innocently. He saw Shuichi's mouth trying to form words but no sound came out. "Besides, we're friends, ne?" He saw Shuichi nod his head slowly and Tohma walked a little faster. "So Shuichi-kun, what do you say to sharing lunch with me? My treat." Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but Tohma beat him to it. "Now let's see, what's a good place for friends to have lunch together?" Shuichi looked at him then smiled and shook his head.

"Tohma? Can we go to the Pelshana? It's a very important place to me."

"Of course! Let's go there, shall we?" And Shuichi hadn't even noticed that they had passed his studio.

'_Yes…' _Tohma thought, '_things were going absolutely perfect. Shuichi may not care for me as I do him but I'll show him that I could stay firm in my word of forever.'_ He felt giddy and there was a small part in his head where he admitted that he wanted to cackle madly. And did it feel nice to spend some time with his Shu-kun…

But Shuichi wasn't his. He was Eiri's. Then again his mind didn't quite accept that so Tohma just mentally shrugged. He looked over to Shuichi and it looked like he too was having a mental discussion with himself so Tohma went back to discussing Shuichi to himself.

He bet Eiri never took out Shuichi except for that one time. He scowled and wondered how Eiri couldn't take time to appreciate Shuichi now that most of the issues in his life were solved. There was no more Ayaka, no more Taki, no more secrecy, no more of Tohma himself getting in the way, and certainly no more demons to resolve. Those demons had been long gone in the aftermath of the New York incident.

He sighed and let his scowl melt away as he imagined all the nice things he and Shuichi would do that afternoon. He could just pretend that time over ran and that Shuichi was not at fault for missing some work. That sounded nice indeed. He felt tugging on his sleeve and saw Shuichi looking up at him. And they had stopped moving. "Tohma, we missed my studio. Actually we need to go down a floor."

They were so lost in their thoughts that they had gone up too high. Tohma was secretly glad. Now he could spend more time with Shuichi walking back. "Well, why don't we take a rest? It seems like we're still asleep. I mean, missing your studio! Really, we should." Shuichi shrugged and they walked a little farther until they reached couches at the end of the hallway. They plopped down and Tohma smiled. "Shuichi, do you think you would be able to come to Nittle Grasper's upcoming concert if I gave you tickets?"

Shuichi was shocked. "Tohma…I'd love to. Would I be able to bring anyone?"

"I said tickets, ne?" Shuichi smiled and lunged at Tohma. Pretty soon Tohma was walking towards Shuichi's studio with Shuichi hugging the hell out of his neck and stomach. Who was he to complain? It was still bodily contact with his Shu-kun…

* * *

Everyone wondered what was up with Shuichi. He was all happy go lucky ever since he came in with Seguchi. "Everyone! I have good news!" Once Shuichi had their attention he belted out in a sing song-y voice, "Weeee haaaave tiiiickets! To Nittle Grasper's concert!"

Hiro looked at Shuichi skeptically. "Really? But those tickets are _sold out_, Shuichi. What are you thinking? There's no way we have tickets." Shuichi wasn't deterred. He went on in a mischievous voice. "BUT, Hiiirooo! I have a special friend…" Now everyone started questioning Shuichi at the same time. "Hold on!" Shuichi scrambled away form the corner he had somehow been backed into.

"Seguchi-san gave them to me…" Jaws dropped and everyone stared at Shuichi. "What?" K blinked and then smirked. "Nice one, Shuichi. Almost had me, too," and then K started to laugh.

"But he did."

K stopped laughing. "Seguchi? But I thought he hated you…why would he give you tickets?" Shuichi remained silent before, "because we're his number one band!" K knew that not only was something up, it had something to do with Shuichi and Tohma.

"Well, in that case, HELL YEAH!" Hiro joined Shuichi in the jumping around and K just watched. Suguru snorted and then went back to synthesizing and of course Sakano joined Hiro and Shuichi spouting praise about Tohma and yelling about being able to go to Nittle Grasper's concert. And with that Shuichi smiled, looking forward to his lunch date and yet…not.

Lunchtime…

"Tohma! Do we get to go to Pelshana now? I can't wait! I'm so hungry!" Tohma chuckled and waved his hand majestically and then bowed. "As you wish, Shuichi-kun."

"Great!"

In no time they had reached the place where Shuichi had first played. "Tohma! Let's sit over here!" Tohma smiled and nodded at Shuichi and followed the ecstatic singer. Tohma hailed a waiter and Shuichi happily ordered while Tohma browsed the menu. "He'll have the same as me!" Shuichi chirped. Tohma blinked at Shuichi. "Come on, Tohma. You're taking toooo looong!" Whining, a pet peeve of Tohma's but coming from Shuichi it made him amused. "Besides, whatever I order is always the best."

Tohma looked skeptically at Shuichi. "Mou, Tohma! Don't be mean! I'm telling the truth!"

"Alright, I'll try it. But if you get me poisoned…it' going on your next paycheck." The last line made Shuichi stop his victory dance and instead he pouted. "Hmph. Fine."

"Tohma! This was so fun! Arigato! I hope we can do this again." Tohma smiled. "Well, anything for you…" Shuichi stopped twirling and looked at Tohma. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." Shuichi leaned and kissed Tohma lightly. Tohma was shocked and afraid it was all an illusion because Shuichi had disappeared. He sighed and miserably went to his office.

He wanted to hide in there until his body had rotted away completely. He couldn't stand it if he kept seeing Shuichi and Eiri. And the way Shuichi's lips felt…

He started to stomp towards his office. Noriko and Ryuichi raised their eyebrows. They had just been on their way to visit Tohma when instead he came across them. And he had a combination of emotions crossing his face, most prominently frustration.

If they asked what was wrong they knew he would cover it up with a neatly made up lie and a smile. Of course, they knew that underneath that smile was something dangerous to know.

They followed him, watching him scare the crap out of everyone with that look on his face. However, as soon as they reached his office they were about to speak as they followed him through his door when he slammed it behind him.

They looked at each other then shrugged and knocked. "WHAT!" They cringed and Ryuichi had an idea. Noriko knew from the look on his face that it wasn't good. "No Ryuichi. Whatever you're planning- don't do it. Don't even _think_ about it."

Ryuichi smiled. "Tohma, it's me, Shuichi!" Even though it was a horrible imitation of Shuichi they could hear a thud and then hurried footsteps. The door was opened quickly just as Ryuichi stopped sniggering. "Eh, Tohma? You alright?" Tohma's face had fallen when he saw whom it really was. "What do you want?"

Noriko and Ryuichi exchanged another look and then push Tohma inside, inviting themselves in as well. "We need to have a talk."

Tohma grumpily went to his desk. He didn't even bother with going to his chair just plopping himself onto his desk and laying back. He covered his face with his hands. "What about?" Noriko rolled her eyes. "About you."

Tohma peeped out one eye. "There's nothing to tell." Ryuichi snorted. "That's not true. You're thinking bad thoughts. Kuma-chan and I don't like it when Tohma's sad, right Kumagoro?

" 'Cause Kuma-chan and I know that you're crazy in loooooove! And love is a good thing. So there." Tohma sat up and scowled. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"YES!"

"_No._"

"_Yeeeeeesssss!_"

Tohma slammed his hand right next to him, on his desk. "NO, Ryuichi." His hand hurt but he really didn't care at the moment. Ryuichi blinked and there was silence.

"Yes, it is."

Tohma growled and pointed at the door. "Leave. Now." Noriko sighed and walked up to Tohma. She gave a good look over and then…SLAP! "Get over yourself. It's a wonder why you keep moping around when the reason is because you're the one making yourself mope. Think positive, you idiot. We have a concert coming up and you got to do your best for Shuichi."

The slap stung but not as much as her words. Tohma looked back to her and smiled. "You're right. I apologize for my behavior. Why don't we get some practice for the big night? Like you said, got to do good for Shuichi, eh?"

"Damn straight I'm right. Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

Concert night and Tohma was nervous. Eiri would know right away whom the song was about and he was also worried about Shuichi's reaction. He knew that the rest of Shuichi's band, along with the manager and producer, were coming as well but he was surprised to hear from Mika that she and Tatsuha had also been invited by Shuichi.

Speaking of Mika…

"Hey." A soft-spoken voice was heard from behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with his wife. "Hey," he replied back. "How're you doing?"

She smiled a little and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. You?" He nodded. "You're wondering about Shuichi, aren't you?" Tohma looked surprise.

"How'd you know?" Mika shook her head. She tapped her nose and said with a smile, "My secret." Tohma stared at the many workers passing by, completely quiet. "It's okay, you know. I've been knowing that you've never quite felt the same for me as I've felt for you. I've known about your feelings for Eiri and then your feelings for Shuichi.

"And that would make me selfish for trying to keep you when you only married me because I asked you to so that I wouldn't have to marry some old geezer." Tohma looked at her from the corner of his eye and could see that she was still smiling. "But I still enjoyed being with you." That made her smile even more. Tohma was glad he could make her smile brightly one last time as her husband.

She reached into her bag and grabbed a bunch of papers. "Here are the divorce papers. I've already went through it and signed what I needed to sign." She hesitated on what else she was going to say. "I want you to know that even though I won't pick sides, seeing as how Eiri's my brother and you being my best friend, good luck with Shuichi."

Tohma smiled gratefully and waved her goodbye. He looked at the clock and his smile turned into a smirk. Showtime.

"Ladies and gents! Welcome to our romance!" The welcoming to the crowds was also supposed to be the cue to start one of their songs, "Welcome To My Romance".

Ryuichi became a totally different person once more and began singing.

"_Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de  
Naze suki ni natta no atta nante  
ANATA no mimi moto Kotae shiiiru  
WAGAMAMA wo yurushite _

Konna boku wa ANATA no koto  
ANATA isshouni nanimo kamo  
Shitteshimau unmei nano sa  
Subete wo nugi sute you

Tozasareta sou mune ni  
(Just like "first Love")  
Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru  
Baby, let's get together  
Baby, let's get together  
...Welcome to my romance!

Unmei no deaite hito wa  
Kawaru to daremo ga iukedo  
Chigausa hounto no jibun e to  
Kawatte yuku no sa

Tsumasaki kara MISUTERIASU na  
Kiss de nanimo kamo tsuzunde  
ANATA no sono ai no fun dake  
Boku ni shoumeishite yo

Kawasu toiki no naka de  
(Can you feel my love?)  
Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa  
Baby, let's get together  
Baby, let's get together  
...Welcome to my romance!

Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)  
Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa  
Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara  
You wanna "kiss" Soretomo  
You wanna "touch"...Romance ni youkoso  
I know what you want you want  
I can tell you!  
Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX  
So tell me what you want me to...  
(So tell me what you want me to...)  
Let's "make love"

Kawasu toiki no naka de  
(Can you feel my love?)  
Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa  
Baby, let's get together  
Baby, let's get together  
...Welcome to my romance!"

They did a couple other songs including Anti-Nostalgic, Sleepless Beauty, and Predilection before it was time for solos. Ryuichi went up first and as usual the crowd went wild. Then Noriko went up next and got the same response and Tohma started to panic. It was almost his turn.

"Seguchi-san, your turn." One of the workers signaled to him and he checked himself, hoping he looked all right and mostly hoping he would perform well.

He walked onto the stage and stared at the people for a second, smiling. He settled onto his seat at his grand piano before speaking. "Hello, everyone. I hope everyone's having a great time. For my solo, I'd like to introduce this one piece that is very important to me. I'd like to dedicate it to someone special. It's called, 'Your Moonlight Sonata.'" He, of course, changed the title by one tiny little detail so that Shuichi would know already what it was about. Actually, who.

"_One night under he moon_  
_I was visited by an angel_  
_His voice sweet_  
_His eyes shining_  
_I had wondered if I had died and gone to heaven_  
_And then something happened that I thought wasn't possible_  
_The angel asked a favor of me._  
_For him, I knew it was impossible to say no._

_When he asked me to play 'Moonlight Sonata'_  
_I played to my heart's content_  
_I played with all the pleasure _  
_Making sure to play it beautifully_  
_I poured all my emotions into it_  
_Loving it as I would love him_  
_I poured all of my soul into it_  
_Holding nothing back for him_  
_And I name it my goal in life _  
_To make him happy as I did then_  
_Treasuring that moment_  
_Forever branded into my mind_

_I took a leap_  
_And gave a confession_  
_I had hope_  
_But I was denied_  
_And my soul cried_  
_It didn't change the fact that I love him_  
_I promised the world to him _  
_I promised my whole being_  
_But he stayed faithful as always_  
_My loneliness resurfaced_  
_It was only to he I would commit_  
_Only he I would want forever with_  
_Even if it meant I had to wait forever_

_When he asked me to play 'Moonlight Sonata'_  
_I played to my heart's content_  
_I played with all the pleasure _  
_Making sure to play it beautifully_  
_I poured all my emotions into it_  
_Loving it as I would love him_  
_I poured all of my soul into it_  
_Holding nothing back for him_  
_And I name it my goal in life _  
_To make him happy as I did then_  
_Treasuring that moment_  
_Forever branded into my mind_

_Telling you those words_  
_Telling you everything_  
_Baring my soul_  
_I'll keep my promise of forever_  
_It'll always be_  
_Your Moonlight Sonata..."_

Tohma finished the song and opened his eyes. Somehow, this song always made him close his eyes and pay special attention to it. Everyone was staring and everything was silent. No sound. "Well, what do you think?" Tohma said weakly. A roar of applause and shouts met his ears and he smiled at the audience. He thought he could even hear crying somewhere in there. He spotted a couple of women at the side crying and then he wondered what the reactions were backstage. His eyes searched for someone he wanted to see.

There. He was staring right back at him and Tohma didn't know whether the blank face was a good thing or a bad thing. But were there remnants of tears on that blank face? He had to stop himself from biting his lip. Shuichi could be unpredictable at times and Tohma really hoped that the pink-haired singer wouldn't do anything drastic on his account. He would never want anything to happen to Shuichi. Especially if it was because of something Tohma said or did. Then something else happened. Shuichi was crying and Tohma felt his heart break.

Did he do something wrong? Did what he did upset Shuichi? He finally noticed the blonde next to Shuichi as Eiri put his arm around the singer in an effort to comfort him. He saw Eiri glance up to look into his face. Eiri scowled and then smirked. The blonde tightened his hold on the singer possessively. So Eiri noticed the song.

Tohma felt himself get jealous. He couldn't help himself as he blurted out the next few words. "Your move, Eiri Yuki." He smirked, masking all negative emotions to emphasize on his confidence. On the outside, he may have looked very confident (and smug) but on the inside things were a bit shaky. The façade of being a legendary star with enormous fame hanging on his belt helped the illusion of his invincibility.

He let the challenge hang in the air as he moved to go backstage but he hesitated. The next few words he uttered let the audience finally explode in whispers that was just bubbling when they heard Tohma's challenge. Tohma turned back to face the crowd but looked at one person only. He smiled gently and said softly,

"It's your move as well, Shuichi Shindou."


	3. Strawberry Waltz

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
Story: Part two.  
Set after the TV series (not manga).  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Pairings: Tohma/Shuichi, Eiri/ Shuichi  
Warnings: This is Gravitation…you should know the drill.  
A/n: I got inspired when I saw and read Gravitation EX (RYU/SCHU action !!). This is the final chapter, like I said there were only going to be three. Though it was supposed to be one chapter, but I was persuaded…  
Finally finished. I'll probably go back and edit the first chapter and maybe a little of the second. This chapter was skimmed edit, so yeah...

If anyone cares to know, my official reason of absence will be posted on my profile.

**Moonlight Sonata  
**_Chapter Three: Strawberry Waltz_

Shuichi smiled as he listened to Tohma's rendition of 'Your Moonlight Sonata', lowering the volume when he saw Eiri smoking outside on the balcony. Laying his head on his crossed arms, the pink-haired singer leaned onto the table.

He hummed softly, daydreaming about a life he could've had. In his mind's eye, he saw Tohma's genuine smile directed at him and singing along with the lyrics.

His eyes drifted close and he fell into a deep sleep.

"_Wha –what's going on? Where am I?" Shuichi blinked in surprise, looking around at the park._

"_Shuichi, come along," Eiri's cool voice reached him, and Shuichi walked towards the writer. _

"_Wait, Shuichi! Come back," he heard another voice. _

_Turning he saw Tohma, smiling sadly at him. Shuichi gulped, walking back until Eiri called out as well. _

"_Shuichi?" His head turned towards…the love of his life._

_Eiri Yuki was actually smiling brightly at him. _

_His resolve crumbling, Shuichi turned back to Eiri and clasped onto the writer's hand. They started walking away, but Shuichi couldn't help but look back. _

_Tohma's broken smile and loving eyes haunted him._

Shuichi's head shot up and his eyes rapidly blinked away the sleep. It was nighttime already, and there was no sign of Eiri anywhere.

He sighed, supposing he should be used to it. Only he wasn't. He was tired of it too.

His heart ache and he couldn't help but remember the Tohma in his dream. He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm, feeling like he was going to cry at any minute.

He really did start to cry when the American song 'She Will Be Loved' started playing, on the still working radio.

"_Tap on window, knock on my door_

"_I want to make you feel beautiful…_

"_I know I tend to be insecure, doesn't matter any more._

"_It's not always _

"_I don't mind spending everyday _

"_I know your corner in the pouring rain_

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

"_Ask if she wants to stay awhile_

"_And she will be loved_

"_And she will be loved_

"_And she will be loved_

"_And she will be loved."_

In his mind, he kept replacing 'she' with he. Hesitantly making up his mind, Shuichi wrote a small note and left it on the table.

_Yuki,_

_I'm going over to –_here, Shuichi paused –_Hiro's for awhile. I'll see you later, bye!_

_Shuichi_

He hoped Tohma was home.

It was fitting it was raining outside, just like in the song.

He had already called Hiro and asked him to relay the same message in the case that Eiri called there, but his brunet friend had made him promise to tell him the truth later.

But right now he was worried about what he was doing…going to do.

Biting his lip nervously, Shuichi raised his hand and slowly knocked on his boss' door. Knowing that he had to ring the doorbell for Tohma to actually hear him, considering it was night and the blond was probably in his room, Shuichi resignedly used the doorbell. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea…

"Shuichi?" Tohma's surprised voice greeted him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Why're you here? Why're you _crying_?"

In all the time he had stood there, Shuichi hadn't noticed the tears dripping down his face.

* * *

Eiri smoked uncaringly in the house, clutching the piece of paper Shuichi had left. He had called Nakano to make sure the brat was there, and even though the brunet confirmed it Eiri couldn't help but think it was a lie.

His gut was screaming that Shuichi was somewhere he shouldn't be.

His stupid editor had called and told him his deadline was extended for another week, but she had offered advice he didn't need.

"_Eiri-san, be careful won't you? I've been around you for a long time…and I don't think Shindou-san will stay any longer than he has too when happiness is offered. The only reason I haven't left you is because I don't live with you 24/7 like Shindou-san."_

He had promptly told her to shut up and mind her own business. In those exact words.

The doorbell rang and he scowled, standing up and striding over. He harshly threw the door opened and his surprised sister was standing at the other side, looking bewildered at him. He scowled and gestured her in, leaving her to close the door as he returned to his place at the table.

"Eiri, I need to talk to you about something."

He sneered, in a bad mood, "What? About your precious husband being a slut and trying to weasel his way into my Shuichi's heart? I guess he won't ever be satisfied with you."

Mika's eyes watered and she slapped him. "For your information, Tohma and I are divorced. And Shuichi isn't a possession of yours. If this is the way you act all the time, no wonder he wants to leave you."

She stood up and left him, slamming the door on her way out. Eiri cursed and took out a cigarette, lighting it up. Things weren't going his way at all.

* * *

Shuichi couldn't handle it. As soon as Tohma mentioned him crying, he ran away. He had nowhere to go though. He didn't want to go to Hiro's and explain everything, didn't want to go back to Eiri's, and he certainly couldn't go back to Tohma like this.

So he just wandered around the streets, minding his own business, when suddenly his eyes were assaulted by two mobs. On one side, there was a whole group advocating the union between Eiri and him, while the other side was advocating the Tohma and him.

"Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou's love will outlast all obstacles!" _Maiko_, his sister and apparent head of the Y/S supporters, yelled out.

The T/S supporters hissed.

"Down with Eiri Yuki!" Ryuichi screamed, scaring the crap out of Shuichi, who realized his idol was heading the Tohma/Shuichi supporters. Noriko cheered beside Ryuichi, apparently part of it.

Freaking out, Shuichi ran away. He didn't really understand what was going on, but decided he didn't want to. Heading to his old home and hiding in his old bedroom sounded like a good idea at the moment.

It was only hours later, nighttime, when his sister returned home from the rally. He didn't want to talk to her, but after realizing he was there, she'd searched him out.

"Shuichi?" she called out hesitantly, entering his room with trepidation.

"What?" he answered back shortly, not looking at her. He was lying on his bed, throwing a softball into the air and catching it.

"I was wondering if you were okay…"

"As okay as a bunch of people trying to decide who I should be with for me, in the middle of the city."

She winced, "Oh…you were there."

"Just for a little bit, before I had to run away."

Maiko moved closer, gingerly sitting next to him.

"I may support you with Yuki, but that doesn't mean I don't care what you feel. I was just doing what a fan would do, support my couple insanely. But as your sister, I will love whoever you choose to love, accept whoever it is that you have accepted into your heart. Because you are my brother and I will always support you."

Shuichi sniffled, sitting up and hugging his sister. "Thanks, Maiko. I really needed that."

"No problem, Shuichi. What are family for?" she smiled.

He laughed and tickled her lightly, "Family are for teasing!"

It is with a light heart that Shuichi entered the studio the next day. There, everything was going fine until Shuichi noticed everyone staring at him. There was also some outbreaks between people, fighting about who Shuichi should be with.

It wasn't until Shuichi was in the studio that he broke down.

"What is wrong with you people?! Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of display at the zoo! And whoever I want to be with is my choice! Mine! Not any of you!"

Shuichi collapsed to the ground, curling in on himself and crying. His fellow band mates crowded around him, worried out of their minds, while Sakano was panicking in the background. K looked speculatively at the scene before him, before taking out a gun and shooting several times into the ceiling.

"Break time," K said softly. "Shuichi, go ahead and leave early. I don't want you stressing yourself out."

Stunned, Shuichi nodded and left them behind, only to bump into Ryuichi.

"Ah, Shuichi-kun, na no da! There you are! I've been everywhere for you!" the flying form of Ryuichi Sakuma was all Shuichi saw before he was tackled to the ground, underneath said singer.

"Sakuma-san, I can't breathe!" the pink-haired singer gasped out.

"My bad! And I told you! Call me Ryuichi."

Ryuichi got off him, offering a hand. As soon as Shuichi grabbed it though, his idol had yanked him up and then took him into his arms, running off with him.

"Ryuichi! What are you doing?" Shuichi asked frantically.

"I'm kidnapping you," he answered cheerily.

"Don't you have work?!"

"Nope! And you don't either now!"

They ended up in a café two blocks away from work, disguises on.

"Ryuichi, why did you take me here?" Shuichi whispered.

"Because. We're friends, aren't we? It should be alright for us to hang out every now and then," Ryuichi didn't even bother to whisper, and was strangely serious.

Shuichi was quiet, staring at him. And then, "You're Tohma's friend, right Ryuichi?"

"Of course."

Shuichi finally snapped, tears brewing in his eyes. "Why, then?! Why did he have to suddenly decide to have feelings for me?! Why is he making things so confusing?! I thought I love Yuki, but now I'm not so sure."

Ryuichi gently pulled him close, "It sounds like your problem isn't with Tohma, but trying to understand your feelings."

The younger of the two sniffled, "It's not fair either. Everyone keeps pushing and pushing me. They want me to go with Yuki or Tohma, but it's my decision and they're all trying to make it for me. And they want me to make the choice right now! I haven't been able to properly think about it with so many people forcing me to!"

Ryuichi's cheeks tinged pink, "Ah, I'm guessing you were at the rally."

Shuichi sniffled in answer.

"Look, don't mind us. It _is_ your decision, no matter what the rest of us feel. Don't be pressured into choosing one or the other because everyone wants you to choose Yuki or everyone wants you to choose Tohma. It's your decision, not ours. And don't choose just like that, because you're pressured into choosing. Be sure of your choice. You have to be absolutely certain you'll live happily with whoever you choose."

"Thanks, Ryuichi. I feel so much better now than I have for days, ever since this whole thing started."

"Don't worry about it. Now you should go and take a break. Find somewhere nice and quiet, so you're able to finally think about your situation in peace."

"Mmkay," and Shuichi smiled.

* * *

At the same time, Tohma had driven to Eiri's, determined to straighten things out. He had no idea why Shuichi had gone to his home yesterday, crying his heart out. But he needed to know if he was alright.

"Seguchi."

"Eiri."

They both scowled at each other, but Tohma was resolute in making this quick.

"Why are you here?" Eiri glared at him.

Tohma frowned, "I want to see Shuichi."

"He's at work. You should know that. You probably stalk him at work. Not that I would let you see him, even if he was here."

"He left work. I assume he would be here," Tohma retorted, ignoring the last part.

"Well, he's not. Now kindly leave."

Eiri was about to shut the door in his face until Tohma slammed his hand against it, forcing it to stop closing. Slipping a foot in the opening, Tohma gritted his teeth.

"I'm not leaving until I find out why Shuichi came to my house yesterday crying."

Eiri was quiet, but then, "He left me a note telling me he'd gone to Nakano's. I didn't know he'd gone to your house."

In his surprise, Tohma was caught off guard and Eiri was able to slam the door on him.

* * *

Shuichi had made up his mind finally. He'd spent the entire day, after leaving Ryuichi, in an abandoned lighthouse at the beach, watching the waves and then the sun setting, thinking about the past week and then his life until then. After, he'd looked deep inside himself and found the answer to his problem.

That was why he stood in front of Eiri's apartment, slipping his key into the lock and going in.

"Brat…you're home," Eiri stated hoarsely, beer cans strewn around him and cigarettes littering the ash bowl.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Shuichi asked, concerned about the writer.

"Brooding," the blond grunted.

Shuichi winced. "About?" he hesitantly ventured.

"About why you would lie to me about being at Nakano's when you really went over to Seguchi's."

"…I was there, but I left as soon as I got there. I couldn't stay."

"Why not?" Eiri asked harshly, bitterness coloring his voice.

"Because I didn't know what I was doing. I was too afraid and confused. Things were going too fast. I wasn't ready to face him."

"You're…leaving me, aren't you?"

Shuichi came closer, sitting next to him. He hugged the writer, surprised when Eiri hugged back fiercely. He could even feel damp moisture dropping onto his skin and clothes, belatedly realizing Eiri was crying.

"I'm sorry, Eiri. I can't stay with you," Shuichi whispered into Eiri's chest.

"You –you used my name. My real name," Eiri muttered.

"I have to say goodbye."

"Goodbye…Shuichi."

Shuichi gave one lat lingering kiss to Eiri, who tried to savor it as much as he could.

At the door, Shuichi looked back. "Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are having a joint concert in two days. Will you come?"

Eiri couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I can't. It'll probably be too painful," he whispered.

Shuichi nodded and then with one last hesitation, left.

* * *

The joint concert was a hit. Each member of both bands sung a solo, and together they all performed each other's songs. Ryuichi and Shuichi even managed a couple of duets, which drove the crowd wild.

And then Shuichi specifically requested he be able to do one last thing to close the concert.

He began to sing Tohma's song to him.

The crowd quieted, listening to Shuichi sing Tohma's song while tension was building. By the beginning of the second verse, Tohma had snapped out of his stupor and began to sing along with Shuichi, doing one last duet for the crowd.

The arena still quiet, their voices rang out and echoed, melding beautifully. They finished and then the crowd erupted into cheers and hoots.

But when they'd gone back inside, Shuichi was nowhere to be found and Tohma's high, along with his wide smile, deflated as he realized the pink-haired singer wasn't anywhere close.

"Seguchi-san, I just got intel that Shuichi is off to America. With Rage."

"XMR?" Tohma asked grimly.

"Looks like."

"Drive me to the airport, K-san. You're the only one I trust to get me there in record time."

K nodded and both of them were off.

* * *

Despite everything, Shuichi was still not ready to face Tohma. Nor was he sure about the man, someone he had been sure had hated him not too long ago. He wasn't sure if Tohma was sincere or understood how the pianist really felt. Shuichi was just too used to being hurt and disappointed.

Why did Tohma like him?

How did he begin to feel this way towards Shuichi?

Since when?

Was Tohma truly being truthful about his feelings?

_Would he be different from Eiri?_

There were too many things going on and things he needed to know. Shuichi felt too confused and rushed. Everything was moving too fast and Shuichi thought maybe he needed time.

So he decided to run away to get that time.

A coward's way out, but Shuichi had always been unsure of himself and unwilling to put himself out there for a second time, not after Eiri.

He hadn't expected Tohma to be standing in the airport with K next to him, a stubborn look on his face. But then Tohma looked at him and smiled lovingly, taking Shuichi's breath away with the soft, adoring look Tohma was looking at Shuichi with.

And when Shuichi ran forward, slamming into the man and holding on tightly, he was glad to hear Tohma murmur into his hair, "I'm not letting you go."

And all the confusion cleared.

Started 8/13/08 –Completed 9/18/08


End file.
